Team Chaos 2014 (Video game)
Team Chaos (Video game) Team Chaos is a 2014 video game that reflects on the combined efforts on a group of Anti-Heroes as they join forces to bring together the missing pieces of an ancient treasure. The games features different point (s) of view on the playable characters, each other has a special move based on their personality (Gru's special move is his freeze ray blast) and varies from different attacks from the characters, the game is platformer/third-person fighter. Playable Characters Julius "Jake" Smith-Julius is a 700-year old Rhapsodian and the prince of his home planet, twin brother of Cathy Smith and arch-rival of anyone who gets in his way, losing his friend 60 years ago sent him into a state of anger and depression but he pulls together whatever strength he has to fight and search for the treasure. A.S.H.T.O.N.-Julius's first ever robot and a complete weirdo, A.S.H.T.O.N. is more focused on searching for a good meal than finding treasure. J-00031 Omega- The last on the J-Series, Omega is the most powerful robot that was ever constructed and has a wide array of aresenal that can obliterate an enemy in minutes. Caitlyn Jackson-Danny Jackson's twin sister and master treasure hunter extrodinare, she relies on her staff to fight enemies and her vast knowledge of treasure hunting to help her find the treasure, it is possible that she is Julius's love interest. Howleen Wolf-Julius's second in command and a young rebel that often pushes boundaries to get her way, though she is careful when ever an enemy will attack the group. Twyla-After losing her family to the Eggman Empire, Twyla devoted her life to protecting those in need of protection and loves helping people, she is often seen in dark corners but will come out if her friends are in danger, she often sees Angela Baker as a mother. Duncan-Famous punk gone heroic, Duncan is the bombing expert and weapons master of the team and complete rebel, it is possible that he is Howleen's love interest. Gru-Bad guy gone good, Gru is a man with a heart of gold that will protect his team against the Eggman empire, Gru uses his weapon on everyone who gets in his way. Spawn-Spawn is a very powerful Hellspawn and greatest rival of Julius, Spawn goes against everything in the entire team and will betray them for his own needs, he is the love interest of Angela. Ruffnut and Tuffnut-Both completely insane, these two gets everyone in trouble and tries to get them out in the end, often getting themselves beaten up pretty badly. Snotlout-Proud of himself and questions Julius's leadership, Snoutlout fights to be the leader of the team but his love for trying to prove he is leader gets him beaten up more times than winning a fight. Heather-Friend of the dragon trainers and best friend to Caitlyn, Heather is completely ready for the fight and is willing to battle alongside the team. Conker-Hilarious and tough, Conker makes use of anything he can grab into a playful weapon to defeat an enemy, he is sometimes shown to be joining A.S.H.T.O.N. in coleslaw parties. Wario and Waluigi-These alter-egos of the Mario Bros. are the...Er...Mindless side of the team and prefer to stay that way when it comes to a fight, they have joined Team chaos to get treasure. Angela Baker-Former serial killer recruited to join the AVL, Angela uses anything she gets her hands on to kill an enemy and protect her newly found friends from harm, she often sees Twyla as a daughter. MegaMind-Protector of Metro City, MegaMind is a absolute genius that creates gadgets for the team and is the comic relief for the team. Minion-MegaMind's best friend from day one, Minion is a gorilla/fish/robot hero that loves life and wants to enjoy every minute of it without any villains wanting to rule the world. Ice King-Ice King is a being from an alternative world that has the power of ice and snow, he has often get himself into trouble and trouble for anyone around him. T-800- A robot from a post-apocalyptic future that needs to be fixed, T-800 joins the fight to save the world and find the treasure before Skynet does. Mewtwo-The only Mewtwo that has joined the team to find the treasure to fund research for a new generation of Mew's, he shows a soft spot for the team if one of them gets in trouble. Plot Three months after the events of the Cartoon Hero all-stars, Julius is standing on a hill while thinking to himself whether or not to continued being hero or go into hiding, he suddenly gets a transmission from Simons Ransbottom from the AVL, Simon tells Julius that he must hurry to the AVL immediatly before it's too late, Julius agrees to go if Ransbottom promises to give him a reward, Ransbottom agrees and Julius runs off to find the AVL. In the city, Julius comes across to see Dr. Eggman has constructed a large robot that is capable to destroy anything in its path, Sonic the hedgehog appears and the player can choose whether or not for Julius to fight alongside Sonic. If the player chooses to fight alongside Sonic, Julius will join him and the two win, if the player chooses not to join Sonic, Julius will tell the blue blur that he can handle it alone. After defeating Eggman and his robot, Julius arrives at the AVL and meets Gru, T-800, Spawn and Angela Baker. Ransbottom tells the group that an ancient treasure has been detected in the ancient ruins of Tigress palace, the player can choose whether or not Julius will need aid. If the player chooses for Julius to agree for the others to help, the group will leave the agency and goes to find the treasure, if the player chooses not to let the others come, Julius leaves but the others follow him. The group arrives in the New Salem forest and begin searching for a clue to the treasure, T-800 soon finds Howleen and Twyla being surrounded by Egg-Pawns and goes to save them, after saving the two and discovering the first clue, the player chooses whether or not if Howleen and Twyla join the team, if Howleen and Twyla join the team, Julius attemps to shoot T-800 but is stopped by Gru from doing so. If the player chooses for Howleen and Twyla to not join the team, the two monsters run off to find other anti-heroes to help find the treasure, The group soon arrives in Spagonia and finds the Ice King being chased by Bloom and Stella who accuse him of trying to steal the water stars, the player can choose whether or not to fight Bloom and Stella, if the player chooses to fight Bloom and Stella, Angela and Gru prepare to fight them. If the player chooses not to, then Julius will grab Ice King and the group will go find the next clue. After going through Spagonia and finding the next clue, the group comes face to face against El Macho with a super powered drink that can give him the strength of ten thousand men before facing the group. After El Macho is defeated, Julius notices something in his mask and investigates and discovers its a clue to the treasure and soon becomes happy but A.S.H.T.O.N. shows up and grabs the clue before eating it, leading to most of the group beating him up to help him regurgitate the clue. The group soon arrives in Metro-City to see MegaMind and Minion are fighting Eggman and Mecha-Boy, the player can choose which character joins the two, if the player chooses Julius, Gru, Howleen, Twyla or Ice King, then Eggman and Mecha-Boy will be sent to the Null Void. If the player chooses Spawn, Angela or T-800, then that said player will kill Eggman and Mecha-Boy and recruits MegaMind and Minion for the team. The team arrives in Danville and trek through the sewers to find the next clue, along with coming across Sonic and Tails who are looking for Cream and Amy, Howleen and Twyla agree to help the two to find the two missing girls. After going through obstacles in the sewers, the two teenage monsters discover Amy and Cream being held by a robotized Mewtwo being controlled by Mephiles. After defeating Mephiles and freeing, Amy, Cream and Mewtwo, Sonic and the rest of the group arrive and thank Howleen and Twyla for finding their friends, Mewtwo finds a piece of paper and brings it to Julius. He immediatly recoginzes it as one of the clues and recruits Mewtwo. Angela soon wanders off across the sewers and discovers Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz holding Phineas, Ferb and Perry captive while forcing them to tell him where the chaos emeralds are. The player can chooses whether or not to help the heroes, if the player chooses to help them, Angela will battle Doofenschmirtz and free Phineas, Ferb and Perry. If the player chooses not to help them, Angela will battle Doofenschmirtz and leaves the three while they free themselves. The group arrives on Pokemon Isle where Mewtwo explains that someone has stolen all the Pokemon and the Mew, Caitlyn Jackson suddenly appears and sees Julius and begins to flirt with him, much to his annoyance while Ice King elbows him and tells Julius that "''You're a lucky guy, I can never get the ladies to flrit with me!''" and is only replied with a punch to the face, Spawn quickly flies off to find the Pokemon with Angela and Gru following him. The three soon discover that Eggman and Hudson Abadeer have kidnapped the Pokemon and the Mew's for their energy, Angela attempts to battle the two but is immediatly stopped by Metal Sonic and the two begin to fight. After destroying Metal Sonic with a log being smashed into his chest, Angela, Gru and Spawn proceed to attack Eggman and Hudson but fail in doing so when they teleport themselves away from their attackers, Gru notices something in the empty Egg-Mobile and grabs it to discover it is the next clue and helps Angela and Spawn free the Pokemon, the three then head back to the group. J-00031 Omega and Duncan wake up in a darkened room to see that they are tied up together by a pole, Icy and Bowser entered the room and demand the two to tell them where the treasure of Tyrannus is, Duncan is confused but Omega ony replies by saying that the treasure isn't theirs and it belongs to Tyrannus Maximus before breaking himself and Duncan out of their ropes and the two begin to battle Bowser and Icy. After Bowser and Icy are defeated, Duncan asks Omega what the treasure of Tyrannus is, Omega tells him that the treasure of Tyrannus is an ancient treasure that was buried to hide Tyrannus's wealth from thieves and dictators that wanted the treasure for themselves and anyone who finds it will be killed. The two are unaware that Wario and Waluigi were overhearing the two before popping out from behind the corner and ask the two if they can help them find the treasure, Omega tries to shoot them but Duncan stops him and tells him that they could help find the treasure, Omega tries to convince Duncan to think twice but the punk teen grabs the three and leaves the room with them. The four and the other group arrive in a destroyed New Salem, much to Howleen's and Twyla's shock, everyone looks around to find any survivors while Howleen gets a call from her sister and learns that everyone at school and the citizens of the monster part of New Salem have survived but no intent on where Twyla's dad is. Howleen tells Twyla and the boogey monster begins to think that he is dead until Eggman calls them from his egg-mobile, everyone looks to see he has the boogey man in his a cage and threatens to kill him if the group does not tell him where the treasure of Tyrannus is. Everyone tells him that they don't know where it is and they only have the clues while Eggman growls and shoots the boogey man and Twyla screams in despair and begins to cry, Julius and Wario begin to attack Eggman. After Eggman is defeated and sent flying into the air, Twyla cries over her dead father and swears revenge against Eggman while T-800 tells her that this situation reminds him of the future, being questioned by Julius and Caitlyn about the future, T-800 tells the group about Skynet and its plan to use nuclear bombs to destroy mankind and his race being created to kil and how he was reprogrammed to go back in time and to destroy Skynet before its too late. Twyla suddenly agrees to go and destroy Skynet with him, Duncan and Omega agrees to go with her and T-800 to find Skynet, Gru uses a tracker and locates a Skynet building in the ruined New Salem and the four go to find it. The four arrive in the building and find Skynet about to destroy the world but Omega shoots the system, completely destroying the system before the nuclear bombs are released, T-800 starts to fade away and realizes that when Skynet was destroyed, the T-800 models never existed, he gives the group his final goodbyes and fades out of existance, Twyla is upset over his death but soon finds something that surprises her, the final clue before leaving the building with Duncan and Omega. The three arrive back to the other members of the group but Gru ask where T-800 is, Twyla and Duncan sadly looks st the ground before telling the group that when Skynet was destroyed, T-800 never existed and he faded out of existence, everyone is saddened by this but Julius tells them that T-800 sacrificed himself to keep the future safe. Twyla gives him the last clue and he pieces all the clues found by the group together and discovers that the treasure is on the isle of Berk, Julius grabs a chaos stone from his pocket and teleported himself and the group to Berk. The group arrives on Berk and begins to find the treasure when the dragon riders (Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs) and Heather arrive and wonder what they're doing on the island, Julius tells them that it is ''"None of your damn business!"'' the player chooses whether or not Julius and the group will fight the dragon riders, if the player chooses to fight them, then Team Chaos and the dragon riders battle. If the player chooses not to, then Team Chaos leaves and continues to look for the treasure, Ruffnut and Tufnnut becomes curious and begins to follow the group, Heather and Snotlout are soon told by Hiccup to follow them and make sure that they don't themselves into more trouble than they already get into to, Snoutlout and Heather agree to and follow Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The four Vikings find Team Chaos in a place called "Lava castle" that is filled with Egg-Pawns and Eggman himself, the anti-heroes begin to attack the doctor and his minions. The group triumphs over Eggman's defeat and walk deeper into the castle to discover a lone door, Julius relunctaly opens the door and finds the treasure of Tyrannus, everyone cheers and begins to run into the room when the ground suddenly begins to rumble, the ancient spirit of Tyrannus himself appears and thanks the group for releasing him from his prison. The group becomes confused but Tyrannus tells everyone that he was locked in his own treasure room for his crimes against humanity and plot to conquer the world, enraged by this, everyone attempts to attack but Tyrannus uses a wave of energy to send everyone across the room and crashing into a wall. Tyrannus prepares to kill everyone until Conker drops down from the ceiling and bonks Tyrannus on the head, the wacky squirrel helps everyone to their feet and the battle against Tyrannus ensues. After Tyrannus is defeated, everyone leaves the room but Wario and Waluigi grabs some treasure before they leave, only for the treasure to disappear in thei hands, much to the pairs disappointment but Julius tells them that the treasure must be left as it is and to never be shared with the world or greed will corrupt the human race, everyone leaves the lava castle and head back to the AVL. 5 months after the adventure, many things have changed for the group, Julius continues to help mankind with Caitlyn, Omega and A.S.H.T.O.N. by his side, Gru and his family are given a raise by Ransbottom and a renovation to their house, Angela adopts Twyla and is married to Spawn, Howleen is reunited with her family, Mewtwo and his Mew friends are given a private island, Duncan enrolls himself in the AVL and has became a successful agent, MegaMind and Minion continued to protect Metro-City, Ice King continues to kidnap princesses and is beaten up by Finn and Jake afterwards, Wario and Waluigi continues to hunt for treasure, Conker builds a new T-800 for himself and Snotlout, Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut continue to be dragon riders. Meanwhile, Eggman swears revenge against Team Chaos but is beaten up by Sonic and Tails. Editing shall recommend soon.